Super Smash Bros Multiverse Tournament
by the Shaden Sheikah
Summary: A thrilling story of how the Smash universe came to be, about how Handis became Master Hand, and how all of Nintendo's greatest fighters came together! Based on the story; Super Smash Bros. World Tournament by Chartlesaur.


Super Smash Bros. Multiverse Tournament

Story Originally by: Chartlesaur as _Super Smash Bros. World Tournament_ Redone by: R. L. R. Downer

-Chapter 1: Master Hand's Past-

Long ago, a fighter that went by the name of Handis was the most powerful fighter in his universe, he never lost a battle. Because of his incredible hand to hand combat skills and martial arts, he was bestowed the nickname "Master Hand". On both of his hands he wore white gloves, gloves with incredible power, the power to Create on his Right, the power to completely and utterly Destroy on his Left. Handis journeyed across the land in search of worthy opponents, but every person he fought, lost. Handis continued his journey in search of an opponent that could prove their strength.

One dark day, Handis was walking across the desert when he saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak.

"You there! What is your name?" Questioned Handis.

The figure in the black cloak just stared at him.

"So, You are the famous Handis, Yes? The all-powerful fighter?" Said the man in the cloak.

"I am indeed! So who might you be?" replied Handis.

"That is not important. I challenge you to a duel, if you beat me then I tell you my name." the cloaked man said in a loud voice.

"Deal." Handis replied, getting in his fighting stance.

The two fighters prepared themselves.

"After you." Said Handis as he smirked at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked man rushed towards Handis and attempted to upper cut him, but was easily blocked. Handis returned with a kick, but the cloaked man was gone!

"Substitution." Growled Handis, looking around for the man.

Suddenly, he felt a strong force hit him from the back. The cloaked man delivered a powerful kick! Handis went flying into a sand dune.

"They call you the greatest fighter? I've fought stronger _trees_!" the cloaked man laughed.

Handis growled and launched up, attempting, but failing, to land a powerful upper cut.

"(He's fast!)" Handis though to himself.

The cloaked man appeared in front of Handis and delivered a flurry of punches! After a few hits, Handis recovers his bearing and blocks the punches. Then he slips behind the cloaked man and tried to hit him in the back with a powerful electrified punch, but the man blocked Handis' attack!

Handis jumped back and charged an energy blast, but the cloaked man generated an energy blast far bigger than Handis' in a matter of seconds!

The blast sent Handis flying backward, but he got back up and rushed towards the cloaked man, attempting to hit him with a fiery punch, but misses. The cloaked man appeared behind Handis and started throwing a flurry of punches at his back!

"Gahhh!" Handis fell to the ground in pain.

This.. I-is.. Impossible.." Handis said, trying to catch his breath.

"Tired are we? You could give up and get this over with." The cloaked man said, shining a demented smile.

"Never.." Handis attempted to stand up, but the cloaked man delivered a swift kick and knocked Handis down, unconscious. The fight was over, the mysterious man in the black cloak had won.

Handis woke up on a patch of wet grass in the rain. He recalled what had just happened and couldn't believe he lost. He felt shame and excitement.

Just then, a man in a monk's robe appeared and said, "Ah, you're awake."

Handis attempted to get up, but felt something was wrong.

"Do not try to rise yet, Handis. You must get used to your new body." Said the monk.

"N-new body?!" Handis said, shocked at the statement.

"Yes, you were on the verge of death, the only way to save you was to put your soul into a suitable host. The only thing handy was your glove, which retained no damage." Explained the monk.

"So.. I'm a glove now?!" screamed Handis.

The monk chuckled and said, "Yes, you are now a glove. But you are no ordinary glove, you are a giant glove, with incredible strength, magic, and fighting skills like no other."

Handis fell into a trance like state, and slowly lost his mind looking into the eyes of the monk, "Yes, I am the master of fighting, Master Hand."

Master Hand tore open a portal in thin air, then went through it to another world. He then devised a plan to find the man who wrecked his former life, he would warp the strongest fighters in the multiverse to fight in a tournament, and the winner would have to be the cloaked man he fought. He then began to create hundreds of battle fields based on places from other universes.

Master Hand ripped open another portal, this time to his own little pocket dimension, and there he created a battle field, a platform floating in space, a platform that would move throughout the cosmos, throughout time, weaving in and out of realities, a battle field that would act as a sort of last stop for the fighters, the Final Destination.


End file.
